Harder To Breath
by Skellingt0n
Summary: Callie and Bradin were the perfect couple.. until someone from Bradin's past shows up. Two girls must compete, and winner gets Bradin Westerly's heart.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bradin, or any other Summerland character. Only Lily.**

_Introduction_

"Oh come on, Westerly. I've told you how many guys I've dated back East. Now it's your turn" Callie let out, adding a smirk at the end. Bradin smiled sheepishly and leaned back on the sand, balancing himself on his elbows.

"Too many to list" He said proudly, and winked. Callie rolled her eyes, laughed and shoved him playfully. Bradin laughed, and stood to his feet. He spotted an orange and yellow squirt gun lying on the sand, homeless a few steps away from them. He made a sprint for it, and smiled when he realized there was water in it. Callie, who was watching the water quietly, turned her head to see what he was up to. The second her eyes made a move on Bradin, she felt herself being pelted with small amounts of water. She widened her eyes and shook her now wet hair, and looked at Bradin. He was laughing. She raised her eyebrows, and in the snap of a finger, took off towards Bradin. He grinned, dropped the gun and ran. He laughed when he felt himself being pounced on. He opened his eyes to see Callie on top of him.

"Ugh.. get off of me. You're crushing my bones. Look, I just felt one break-" Bradin continued but Callie leaned down and shut him up, pressing her lips up against his roughly. He smiled against her lips and returned it, just as hard as she had. She pulled away after a minute, gasping for air. She stared down at Bradin, still on top of him. He smiled up at her.

"Callie.." He began in a soft tone. She smiled also, and leaned closer to him. He leaned up, so his lips were almost touching her ear.

"I.. can't breath" He let out. Callie sat there for a moment, letting the words sink in before she broke out in a grin and punched him lightly in the shoulder, and then rolled off of him.

"You had to ruin a perfectly good moment, Westerly" She muttered sarcastically, and huffed. Bradin let out a laugh before he turned his head to look at Callie, who was lying by his side. Callie looked at him also, and noticed his eyes had become more serious. He let out a breath.

"You make me feel.." Bradin began, and a smile played across his lips as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Amazing" Callie heard him whisper, and she smiled.

- - - - - - -

"Bradin, can you get the customers?" Jay asked in his heavy australian accent. Bradin sighed and dropped his pencil, retreating from the History homework his aunt was forcing him to do. When he walked to the front of the shop, he noticed three girls checking out some of the surf boards on the wall. They didn't seem to notice him. He quietly slipped behind the register, and leaned against the shelf behind him. He stared at the blonde one. She looked so.. familar. Like he's seen her before in another life. He bit his lip, and his eyes traveled over her body. If he hadn't seen her in another life, he damn sure wanted to now. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the giggling that was coming closer to him, and he narrowed his eyes to see them standing in front of him.

The blonde, smiled at him and handed him the shirt she wanted to purchase. He eyed her for a moment, before taking the shirt and ringing it up. She cleared her throat, which made him look up at her.

"Have I.. seen you before?" She asked in a quiet voice. He stared at her for a minute, before his eyes landed on hers.

"I think.." he mumbled and looked at her eyes some more. A bright blue color. Suddenly everything was coming back to him. Leaves. Snow. Winter. Jackets. Hugs. **Kansas**.

* * *

Okay that was short.. sorry. It's only the intro. This is my first Summerland story, so will you all review&tell me what you think? 3 katie. 


	2. Chapter One Jealousy

Bradin stared in astonishment at the female across from him. He watched her eyes, as they seemed to be reading his, following the same story he had just read. He heard a small gasp escape her lips, and then she covered in mouth in shock.

"No way.. Bradin Westerly?" She asked, her eyes opened wide. He was speechless, but quickly cleared his throat and found his voice.

"Lily Peters?" He managed to ask, in the same confused tone that she had. Her stunned, gaped open mouth soon closed, and Bradin watched as it formed into a sincere smile.

"Wow. This is such a coincidence, I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed, raising her hands up in the air. He smiled and shook his head, still amazed.

"Yeah, I know. You sure haven't changed" Bradin said, eyeing her up and down once more. His eyes moved to her chest. Oh yeah, she changed. She smirked.

"Well, you have. Look at you- bleach blonde hair, a nice tan. You could pass as a surfer" She said, with a smile. He let out a small laugh.

"I could, considering I am" He said, and watched her cheeks turn red with embarassment.

"Oh, so you surf now? I didn't know somebody could just go from bouncing an orange ball up and down to trying to balance themselves on water" She said in her somewhat high pitched voice, that seemed to make Bradin smile everytime she spoke. He began to open his mouth to speak when one of the girls from behind Lily beat him to it.

"Uhm- Lily? Sorry to break up happy time, but we've got to get going. We've got facial appointments" A skinny brunette piped up, pointing back and fourth between her and the other blonde that was next to her. Lily bit her lip.

"Oh well, you guys can just go. I'll call you later" Lily suggested, and watched as the two girls gave her a final smile and exited from the small surf shop. Then she turned back to Bradin, giving him a sweet smile.

"This is so weird. How long has it been.. 2 years?" She asked, leaning against the counter, giving Bradin a better view of her assets. He gulped and concentrated on keeping his eyes on her face, and nodded shyly. He moved his elbows to the counter as well, leaning against it. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"I missed you, Bradin" She said quietly, fiddling with the price tag on the surf shirt she wanted to purchase. Bradin sighed and closed his eyes, trying to remember her back in Kansas.

"Yeah, I missed you too. More than you can imagine" He said softly. She smiled at him and leaned in closer, as they kept talking.

---

Thinking of Bradin made Callie smile. He was everything to her, and she was so glad she met him. She walked down the busy sidewalks, bored out of her mind, and seen Jay's surf shop a little ways down. She sighed and smiled as the thought of surprising Bradin popped into her head. She walked until she reached the familar decorated door. She opened it, and took a step in but stopped when she seen Bradin talking to a girl. Talking very close to a girl. Callie's heart stopped for a split second, and she felt a small pang bite at it. She sighed. _Jealous. I'm jealous. I can't be the pyscho jealous girlfriend, though. Hold your pride, Callie,_ she told herself. She turned her back to walk out of the shop but cringed when she heard her name being called.

"Oh hey, Callie!" Jay shouted. She closed her eyes for a minute, and slid her hand behind her back to give him a wave, and continued to walk out of the door when her name was called once more.

"Callie?" She heard Bradin's familar voice ask. She sighed again and turned around, giving him and the girl he was with a smile.

"Hi. I have to go-" Callie began, but Bradin cut her off.

"It's not what you think, Cal. This is uh, Lily" Bradin said, introducing the two. Callie gave Lily a polite smile.

"Lily, this is my girlfriend- Callie" He said. Lily returned the smile.

"Bradin, I just stopped by to say hi and now I should just get going" She said, in a small voice, wanting to be away from the both of them right now.

"Callie, please stay" Bradin pleaded. She sighed and turned around and walked back to Bradin.

"Well, Bradin. I gotta go, my mom's probably calling the police to look for me as we speak" Lily said, and added an uncomfortable, bitter laugh after she was done. She cleared her throat.

"Bradin, you have my number, call me to hang out sometime. Bye, Callie" Lily said, gave them both a bright smile and walked out of the surf shop. Bradin waited until Lily was out of sight before he turned his attention to Callie, who was standing there, expressionless. He sighed and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm.. not angry, Bradin. Not at all. Can I just at least know who she is?" Callie asked, trying not to let her jealousy show. Bradin bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair before he straightened up.

"Lily Peters" He said quietly, and Callie repeated the name under her breath until she recognized the name, and her eyes widened.

"Yeah. My last girlfriend in Kansas".


	3. Chapter Two: Ditching

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Summerland characters. Only Lily._

**Chapter Two**

"Oh" was all Callie could choke out. His old girlfriend was in town?

"C-cool" She muttered, giving Bradin a reassuring smile afterwards, letting him know she wasn't upset. He smiled back.

"Why is she here in Playa Linda?" Callie asked, trying to sound as nice as she possibly could, when all she wanted this Lily chick to do is crawl back to Kansas, and not ruin their relationship. Bradin returned the smile, and shrugged.

"The question never even crossed my mind" He said, and hit the button on the cash register to enter the money Lily had given him for the shirt. Callie gulped, and bit her lip, trying to think of something to say.

"Well um, I really just stopped by to say hi- but I'll call you when you get off, maybe we can go see a movie or something?" She asked, hopefully. He smiled and nodded. She smiled as well, and turned around to walk away when she felt Bradin grip her arm, spin her around and lay a sweet soft kiss on her. When they pulled away a second later, she gave him another bright smile and a small wave as she turned around to walk out of the store.

When she exited the store, she stopped walking and took a breath. She noticed Lily getting a drink at a hot dog shop across the street. She looked at her for a moment. Lily was definitely the barbie type. Long blonde hair. Ice blue eyes. Gorgeous. But Callie loved Bradin, and he loved her. Nothing was going to change that. Nothing?

----------

Bradin walked down the empty sidewalks of Playa Linda, to the movie theater. He was already running a bit late, but Callie would understand. He heard some talking and looked forward to see a group of girls hovering over a table at the hot dog shop.

"Alright, I'll talk to you girls later. Bye" He heard a familar voice laugh as he continued to walk. He watched the girl walk away, and noticed by her golden blonde hair, that it was indeed Lily. He smiled and jogged forward a bit, tapping her shoulder. She spun around, and smiled at the site of Bradin.

"Hey Bradin. Nice to see you again" She said, with a small laugh. Bradin just smiled.

"So, where ya heading?" She asked in her cute farm girl accent.

"Oh, nowhere. Just out for a walk. You?" He asked. _Liar_, he scolded at himself in the inside. She took a seat at one of the unoccupied chairs, and looked up at him.

"I was hanging out with some of my friends, but got bored" She answered, as Bradin took the empty chair next to her.

"So, I never got around to asking, but what brings you to California? Vacation?" He asked, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. She sighed.

"No, we moved here last Monday. Ryan's training to be a marine biologist, and my mom and pop thought it would be better if I came lived here for awhile" She said, and he nodded. It was silent for a moment. The only noise that could be heard was the crickets.

"So, how you doing? I mean, with your parents gone and everything" She said quietly. Lily had been the only girl that Bradin had said goodbye too. Not even his best friend. He just up and left, he was so upset. He sighed, not wanting to think about his parents.

"I've been fine. I'm already used to it" He said quietly. He looked away, but turned his head back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Lily, getting a eyefull of flashbacks from Kansas. She smiled.

"Hey- do you remember that time you tried to convince Derrick that mud monkeys were real, and he didn't believe you. So you covered yourself in head to toe with mud, and scared the hell out of him?" Lily asked, giggling at the memory. Bradin stared off into nothing and laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. I got grounded for three weeks. And Derrick had nightmares for three weeks" He said, chuckling. She laughed, and then her face turned serious.

"I miss those days, Bradin" She murmered, adding a soft sigh after it. He gulped.

"Yeah, so do I. I miss them like hell" Bradin said, knowing that he had said that to more about someone else than the days.

"Hey, Bradin? Do you wanna go.. get a smoothie or something?" Lily asked suddenly. He looked up at her. _Sorry, I have to go meet Callie-_ Well, thats what Bradin **wanted** to say. He just couldn't pull himself to it. He gave her a smile.

"Sure" He said, and stood up, extending his hand so she could get up. She smiled at him, and they walked away.

--------

"Where is he?" Callie sighed to herself. She looked at her watch. 7:38. The movie started at 7:30, and Bradin said he would meet her there fifteen minutes earlier. She bit her lip, and sat down on a step. Bradin had a big family. And Callie understood that he had responsibilities. The only thought that was bugging her was why he couldn't have called her cell to tell her that. She had already tried his, and he had it off. She sighed once more and held her chin up with her palm, and waited some more.

----------

"Bradin, you're obviously mistaken! I did not lick the pole- Christina did!" Lily exclaimed, the cold water licking her toes. Bradin let out a laugh and looked at his watch. 9:27. Shit.

----------

Callie tried to regain her anger as she looked at her watch for the last time. It read 9:27. That was it. She took a breath and stood up, and began walking home. She walked past the beach, still upset. She heard two voices, that sounded a lot like Bradin, and another girl. Her breath stopped, and she contemplated wether or not she should check and see if it was Bradin. She gathered her thoughts and smacked herself upside the head.

"Bradin would _never_ do that to me" She said, and smiled to nobody. Never.

* * *

Hey guys, I understand in the previous season finale of Summerland- Bradin&Callie broke up. But since I am a huge fan of Callie, the story will continue the way I have planned it out. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up! 


	4. Chapter Three: Finding Out The Hard Way

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Summerland characters- only Lily._

**Chapter Three**

"Bradin! Get up, someone's here for you!" He heard Nikki yell from the kitchen. He groaned and slowly sat up, and looked at his clock. 11:21. Jay didn't need help in the shop today, he guessed. He rubbed his head, shuffling his blonde hair.

"Alright- I'm up! I'll be out in a few!" He groggily yelled back. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, pushing the covers down and got up. No time for a shower, so he'd catch one later. He hopped into a fresh pair of jeans, and replaced his old t-shirt with a new yellow one. He used his hand to flatten his hair, and walked out of the room. Before he hit the kitchen, his first thought was maybe it was Lily. Maybe she had come-

"Hey.. Bradin" He heard someone speak softly. He looked up, and seen it was only Callie. Only Callie? Shouldn't he be a little bit more happier that it is Callie? He let out a breath and walked forward. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug.

"Hey Cal" he breathed in her shoulder. But she didn't hug back, nor say anything. She sighed.

"Bradin, I'm going to be straight forward. Where the hell were you last night? I waited until 9:30, and you never showed" Callie said, balling her fists up in anger, at just the thought of it. Bradin opened his mouth, trying to say something, but then closed it. He threw his hands in the air, and then quickly pulled them down when he seen the shame on Callie's face.

"There was just.. some stuff, that I had to do, okay?" He asked, and ran a hand through his hair. She let out a 'psh' noise and rolled her eyes.

"And you couldn't call to tell me that last night, when I was waiting two hours for your ass, while about ten guys approached me, asking if I felt lonely tonight?" Callie screamed at him. Bradin lowered his head in guilt. He was surprised when he felt a pair of hands snake around his neck. His head shot up, to see a smiling Callie in his face.

"Bradin, you're amazing. And.. I just want you to be honest with me from now on, okay?" She asked, pressing her forehead against his. He gave a small smile and nodded. She moved her chin forward, and softly pressed her lips against his. They stood like that for a long moment. Bradin smoothed his tongue along her bottom lip for entrance, before Nikki entered the room, coughing loudly to make them stop. They both laughed and Bradin wiped the lip gloss off that had smudged from Callie's lips, to his.

"Surf practice?" Nikki asked, taking a bite of a green apple. He flashed his wrist out, and took a glance at his watch.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" He exclaimed and ran out of the house, leaving Callie standing there. She looked at Nikki, and she shrugged. She was about to turn to exit out of their back doors when Bradin barged back inside. He looked at Callie.

"You coming?" He asked, out of breath. She smiled, and retreated from her spot at the back door, and ran to Bradin. He gripped her hand, and they ran to the beach.

-------

It was a beautiful day, as always. Callie sat comfortably on a high rock, in her dark red bikini, watching Bradin at surf practice. She would smile at the times he made his flips and such, and smile at the times when he completely wiped out. She jumped when she heard a voice from behind her. She spun her head around to see Lily. At first, it took Callie awhile to recognize who it was, but she got it. She stared at Lily for a moment, and decided that she actually looked like Bradin's type. Her long, straight blonde hair was blowing in the wind, she was smiling down at Callie with that 'I'm only nice to you because of your boyfriend' smile. Her body.. wow. If Bradin had once told Callie that she looked great in a bikini, Bradin would probably pop an eyeball looking at Lily's figure. She walked closer towards her.

"Hi.. Callie? Can um.. can I sit down?" she asked softly, in that country accent. Callie thought for a moment, and then nodded. Lily smiled thankfully, and then sat down next to her, and peered out into the water, watching Bradin as well.

"He's awesome, isn't he?" Lily asked, out of nowhere. Callie turned her head to look at her.

"Yeah, he really is" She said, surprised at herself for talking about HER boyfriend with HIS ex girlfriend. She heard Lily sigh, which sounded like a happy sigh for some reason.

"Yeah.. when we were catching up last night, all I could do was-" Callie's breath stopped.

"Wait, wait. You guys did some 'catching up' last night?" She asked, afraid of the answer. Lily looked around, confused and then nodded.

"Do you happen to remember what time?" She asked. Lily bit her lip.

"Um, I guess it was around seven thirty, til about ten" She replied, and then shrugged it off. Callie gasped silently, and stood up. She looked down at the gang of boys who were currently exiting the water. She focused on Bradin, gulping to restrain herself from yelling 'bastard' on top of this rock as loud as she could. He looked at her too, and smiled. He raised his hand to wave, but seemed to notice Lily sitting there, because he waved to her instead, and Callie noticed. She looked down at Lily.

"Can you please tell Bradin that I think he's the most unbelieveable asshole in the entire world, and I hate him right now" She said, her teeth gritted

Lily raised her eyebrows and looked down at the water really fast.

"Uh.. sure. Is something.. wrong, Callie?" Lily asked, eyeing her as her chest heaved up and down. Callie nodded no, shamefully and turned to run away. Within two minutes, Bradin was up on the hill, ruffling his wet hair with a towel.

"Hey- where'd Callie go?" He questioned, looking around. Lily sighed.

"I have no idea. But she wanted me to tell you that you are the most unbelieveable asshole in the whole world and she really hates you right now" Lily repeated to him, trying to mock the same tone that Callie had. Bradin's face scrunched in confusion.

"I don't know.. I mentioned us catching up last night and she acted like you cheated on her" Lily said. Bradin's eyes widened as mentally smacked himself.

"Perfect.. real perfect" Bradin muttered as his eyes shifted to Callie's house, which was visible from the rock they were on top of. He got a gimpse of her running into her house, and slamming the door, and he winced. He looked down to Lily, to see she was staring at him, and she quickly looked away.

_Not now, damnit. Not now_.

* * *

Thank's for the reviews, hope you liked this one.


End file.
